powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Koichi Sakamoto
is a Japanese-born stunt actor, and producer for films and television. He is best known for his work as executive producer, as well as fight coordinator and director, working for both Super Sentai and Power Rangers, as well as Kamen Rider and the Ultraman Series. Background A fan of Jackie Chan and Super Sentai, Sakamoto worked to become a stunt performer for Blue Mask on Hikari Sentai Maskman at live stunt shows, performing at Kōrakuen Stadium and Tokyo Dome. He came to the United States in 1989 as a foreign student to learn English and became a stunt actor. His first major stunt role was in 1994 with Guyver: Dark Hero as "Sakai." Sakamoto had also formed Alpha Stunts Production and was enlisted as 2nd Unit Director for the "battle grid" scenes from VR Troopers. This led him to eventually replace Jeff Pruitt as stunt director for the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Sakamoto would then go on to become the 2nd Unit Director for the remainder of the first Saban-era of Power Rangers, eventually filling the roles of Producer, Executive Producer, even completing the final storyboard for Countdown to Destruction, the two-part series finale episode of Power Rangers In Space (originally drafted to be three episodes). He also made an uncredited appearance as Tritor in the 2-part Power Rangers: Zeo episode, "King for a Day" (although an uncredited Paul St. Peter did the voice). Sakamoto eventually married Guyver's film unit production manager, Tamara Noland. They hady had one daughter, Matilda, before separating. He would later marry stuntwoman and suit actor, Motoko Nagino (Pink A-Squad Ranger of Power Rangers SPD) in 2002. Sakamoto became one of the few original crew members from MMPR Productions to remain with the production following its move to New Zealand in 2003. He stayed all the way to then of RPM's last day. Prior to Disney's acquisition of the Power Rangers franchise, Sakamoto frequently directed episodes and was the action and fight coordinator before being replaced by fellow Power Rangers stunt director Makoto Yokoyama beginning with Ninja Storm. He stayed on as executive producer, but no longer choreographed or directed. Despite having no involvement in the Disney-era choreography, he is often mis-credited as responsible for the extravagant explosions throughout Disney-era Power Ranger seasons the fandom has named "Kalishplosions" (they were the work of Yokoyama's own successor, Mark Harris). Disney dropped the franchise after season 17, selling it back to Saban. In 2011, Sakamoto returned as an action director for Power Rangers Samurai. Other Works In 2006, Sakamoto served as action unit director and choreographer in Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0790781/fullcredits Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior Full Cast and Crew] and trained the Jonas Brothers for a week and a half, in preparation for filming of J.O.N.A.S. In 2008, Sakamoto and the Alpha Stunts team provided stunt training for Captain Tankboy and the Tankboy Crew for the reality TV series Tankboy TV. Sakamoto also directed fight scenes in "Operation Stuntman" for Tankboy TV. Sakamoto would go to do tokusatsu TV shows and films for Toei and Tsuburaya, including Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy, and along with movies such as and Travelers: Jigen Keisatsu. He also directed Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Sakamoto is known for adding elements of Hong Kong-style martial arts and stunts into traditional tokusatsu weapons battles and effects. Directing credits *''Power Rangers Zeo'' **''King for a Day'' *''Power Rangers Turbo'' **''Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers''-''Part 2'' *''Power Rangers In Space'' **''The Wasp with a Heart'' **''The Delta Discovery'' **''A Date with Danger'' **''Always a Chance'' **''Mission to Secret City'' *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' **''The Magna Defender'' **''An Evil Game'' **''A Red Romance'' **''Facing the Past'' **''Turn Up the Volume'' **''Until Sunset'' *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' **''Riding the Edge'' **''A Matter of Trust'' **''Up to the Challenge'' **''Go Volcanic'' **''Rising From Ashes'' **''The Omega Project'' **''The Fifth Crystal'' *''Power Rangers Time Force'' **''Force from the Future'' **''Something to Fight For'' **''Jen's Revenge'' **''The Time Shadow'' **''Clash for Control''-''Part 1'' **''Bodyguard in Blue'' **''Trust and Triumph'' **''Movie Madness'' **''Time Force Traitor'' **''Frax's Fury'' **''Undercover Rangers'' **''Beware The Knight'' **''Time for Lightspeed'' **''The End of Time'' *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' **''Lionheart'' **''Darkness Awakening'' **''Click, Click, Zoom'' **''Wishes on the Water'' **''The Bear Necessities'' **''Soul Searching'' **''Battle of the Zords'' **''Predazord, Awaken'' **''Revenge of Zen-Aku'' **''Power Play'' **''Secrets and Lies'' **''A Father's Footsteps'' **''Reinforcements from the Future'' **''The Master's Last Stand'' **''Team Carnival'' **''Taming of the Zords'' **''Forever Red'' **''The Master's Herald'' *''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' **''Prelude to a Storm'' **''There's No "I" In Team'' **''Beauty and the Beach'' *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' **''Ep. 5: Judgement Pirates'' **''Ep. 6: The Most Important Thing'' **''Ep. 11: The Serious Rebellion'' **''Ep. 12: The Guaranteed Showy Samurai'' *''Zyuden Sentai KyoryugerKoichi Sakamoto to direct Kyoryuger **Brave 1: It's Here! The Bright Red King'' **''Brave 2: Gaburincho! Biting Combination'' **''Brave 3: Get Rough! The Slashing Brave'' **''Brave 4: Fire! The Gaburevolver of Courage'' **''Brave 11: Utchi! How Cool'' **''Brave 12: Attack! The King and I'' **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music'' **''Brave 27: O Matsurincho! Red's Super Evolution'' **''Brave 28: Oh Torin! The 100 Million Year-Old Grudge'' **''Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances'' **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends'' **''Brave 39: Full Array! The Ten Great Kyoryu Powers'' **''Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man'' **''Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave'' **''Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger'' *''Power Rangers Dino Force Brave''/Kyoryuger Brave **''King 1: The Birth of a New King!'' **''King 2: Come on, New Warriors!'' **''King 3: Gabugaburincho, We're a Team!'' **''King 4: Threat! Space Mercenary!'' **''King 5: Counterattack! Win any Wall!'' **''King 6: Brother! Howling Crying Soul!'' **''King 7: Advent! The Commander of Neo Deboth!'' **''King 8: Revival! Giga Bragigas!'' **''King 9: I'll show you! The Largest Combination of the Strongest!'' **''King 10: Farewell! Brave Gold Dino'' **''King 11: Which One is Real?! King of Dinosaurs'' **''King 12: Eternal! Power Rangers Dino Force Brave'' References Sources *Henshin Grid - Power Rangers Writers and Producers *Alpha Stunts External links * at the * at the Category:Crew Category:Directors Category:S.P.D. Category:Mystic Force Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Jungle Fury Category:RPM Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Lightspeed Rescue